CSI:Miami, character driven shorts!
by Sarryb
Summary: I post on a fan forum, on one thread someone asked 'if you were a writer for the day' It turned into a game of suggest a character, and I write a mini story or snippet instantly ... Enjoy!
1. Calleigh

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI Miami characters._**

**_Calleigh was requested twice! I only wrote the one!_**

Calleigh

Calleigh is sat at home watching the TV on a rare night in, it's peaceful and she sighs. This is nice. Then she can hear a noise, or so she thinks... coming from the kitchen. Her gun is upstairs, in her bedside table. She mutes the TV and listens carefully, slowly rising from here chair. There's a crash and now she's sure there's someone else in the house. Creeping quietly to the living room door she pin points where they noises are coming from, definitely the kitchen.

She considers her chances of getting up the stairs without being seen or heard, whoever was in the kitchen wasn't being particularly quiet, but they also sounded quite large and she didn't fancy her luck without a weapon. Moving silently she tiptoes to the stairway and creeps up the stairs. The person in the kitchen is getting increasingly louder! Once up the stairs she hurries to her room and gathers up her gun. She loads it, checks it and smiles, now she felt more comfortable.

Walking confidently down the stairs Calleigh approaches the kitchen doorway, sticking close to the walls, she tries to look into the room, but it's hard to see as the light is quite bright and she is in the darkness of the hallway. All she can see is a figure moving heavily around the room. She needs a better look before she discloses her position, to see if she should call for back up or deal with the perpetrator on her own.

As she crosses the doorway the figure turns away from the refrigerator and looks right at her. He raises his hands, Calleigh can't see what it is he has in them and raises her weapon in reply! "Drop the weapon!" she demands. The figure is starting to come into focus, Calleigh feels foolish..."Dad?" she whispers, "what are you doing here, and how did you get in?" she asks.

"Don't I live here?" comes the drunken reply.

**_Reviews welcome, these were all written instantly after reading which character was suggested by someone..._**


	2. Frank

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI:Miami characters!_**

**_Frank was chosen as he was a difficult character, (cheers then!!) and I did find it hard to write!_**

Frank

Frank Tripp is called to accompany Eric Delko to a crime scene. Arriving just ahead of his CSI Tripp asks the waiting officer if the area is secured. The officer assures Frank that the area has been cleared and the tape has sealed off the crime scene. Eric is taking a while and Frank is starting to get impatient, this wasn't the only thing he had to do today!

Taking a breath he decides to go on ahead and take a look at the area, Alexx had cleared the body already, so what the heck. Lifting the crime tape he tells the officer standing guard to tell Delko he'd gone ahead. Frank stepped carefully as blood droplets littered the route to the body, and little pools had gathered in the gutter. Just as he reaches the body, he hears a call behind him, Eric has arrived. He apologises for being late, but the traffic was just pure murder!

Approaching the body Eric places tags next to each blood drop and pool, so that he can photograph them on his return from the body. He tells Frank that really he should've let him clear a route to the body, but Frank rebuts that he was very careful, plus he was fed up waiting around.

Once Delko was happy that all of the blood was marked up he turned to the body, Frank followed him, then on arrival at the actual body, stopped dead! Blinking a few times, as though trying to clear his sight, suddenly he turns to Eric and chokes out 'that's my ex-wife'. Eric realises that Tripp can't work the case any more, and asks him to leave, which angers Frank some. Delko explains that it's just protocol, and promises to make sure no stone is left unturned.

After processing the scene, Eric returns to the lab. Horatio is waiting for him, he glances to his left, Eric follows his gaze to Frank Tripp sat in a room, his head in his hands. Horatio asks Delko for his take on things. Eric tells him the body wasn't in a good state, and that it was something he'd never have wanted Tripp to see. Horatio tells him to process all of the evidence as soon as possible and to get back to him.

Horatio sits opposite Frank. He tells him that he's his friend and he needs to ask him a few questions. He asked when Frank last saw his ex-wife, and how they were getting along. Frank replies telling him he'd seen her the night before, they'd argued. He was fed up with her demands, the divorce was based on her lack of trust in him.

Frank laid his hands on the table. Horatio looks at them. 'Frank, did you touch the body at the scene today?' he asked him. Frank told him, no, and did he think he was stupid. Horatio then wondered why Frank had dried blood under his nails, and asked him. Frank looked at his hands in surprise, he didn't know why there was blood under his nails, not a clue, he swore to Horatio.

Horatio calls Calleigh in to take the samples from under Tripps nails. She leaves the room to process the evidence as quickly as humanly possible. After a good while she returns. It's not blood at all, it's rust. Frank realises he's been working on his car the day before and where they'd been some rain, he'd obviously got wet rust under his nails. Horatio sighs. Glad that Frank was in the clear. But now he was left with the burning question...Who killed Frank's ex-wife?

**_This was literally written in a few minutes, as soon as I read the message as to who someone wanted me to write a 'snippet' about, I wrote!_**


	3. Horatio

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI:Miami characters._**

**_Horatio was bound to be chosen, However for once I didn't want him to be the 'hero'._**

Horatio

Walking past the locker room Horatio notices Eric sat with his head in his hands.

'Eric?' He says.

Eric looks up. 'it's ok H, just tired' he smiles. Horatio's brow wrinkles.

'can you hear that?' he asks Eric. Eric listens carefully, not sure what he's meant to hear, then shrugs and shakes his head. Horatio's not happy with the response, he knows he can hear something that's not quite right.

'get out of here Eric' he demands. Worried about H's tone Eric gets up to leave, as he reaches the door Horatio tells him evacuate the building too. Puzzled Eric leaves, knowing full well he'll do as he's been told by Horatio without questioning him.

Horatio follows his ears, in the background he hears a warning alarm sound, and all of the fire doors shut. Everyone starts to exit the building, he can hear the hubbub, but over that he is still tracking the sound. Reaching the rear lockers he stops still to listen carefully again. The noise is definitely coming from within a nearby locker.

Horatio carefully approaches and gingerly takes hold of the locker door. Making sure no one else is anywhere near him he pulls the door open. There's a deafening explosion, and Horatio is thrown across the room, slamming into the wall, he slides down it and onto the floor.

With the sound of the explosion Eric, Calleigh, Ryan and Natalia push their way past the officers making sure no one re-enters the building, in the distance sirens can be heard.

Running up the stairs, and entering the locker room Eric is horrified to find H lying lifeless on the floor, Ryan grabs a fire extinguisher to try to calm the fire, which actually wasn't that big. Natalia and Calleigh run past Eric, who is stood shaken, to Horatio. 'he has a pulse, but it's weak' Calleigh says. That startles Eric to move. 'Mind out of the way' he says, picks up Horatio and moves quickly to leave the room. Whispering quietly in Horatio's ear, he tells him everything will be ok.

The four of them then re-evacuate the building, they pass the fire crew on the stairs. Outside an ambulance is waiting, about to send a crew in, they step forwards and take Horatio from Eric. 'Look after him' Eric sobs at them.

The team now had a mission! Who planted this bomb and was it intended for their beloved leader!

**_Like I said on others.. this was written simply on the request of a short including the character!_**


	4. Natalia

**_Disclaimer: The CSI:Miami characters are not mine!_**

**_I think Natalia was requested as she doesn't seem to get as much screen time!_**

Natalia

Natalia is first to arrive at a crime scene, there's an officer outside the door who has cleared the apartment. She processes the apartment, bags her evidence, then checks in with the lab to tell them she's on her way with the evidence.

Leaving the apartment she heads for the elevator. The door is just closing so she calls for the person to hold it for her, it's a gentleman in his late 30's. Politely he holds the door. After opening on 3 floors, but no one entering the lift, it suddenly jams between floors 14 and 15. Depressing the alarm, there's no response, reaching for her cell, there's no signal. Now Natalia's not too worried, someone will notice the elevator is out of service, right? That she's not shown up at the lab?!

After a little bit of door banging the two of them are resigned to the fact they have to rely on someone looking for them. So they settle on the floor and start to chat.

The guy doesn't live in the apartment building, he was just visiting a friend, Natalia tells him she's a CSI and shows him her badge. He gets all fidgety, but soon settles down. He's an expressive talker and waves his hands around a lot when talking. Natalia suddenly catches a glimpse of something on his hands. Not wanting to make it obvious, Natalia tries to ignore it, but the more she thinks about it, the more she's sure she's stuck in the elevator with the Murderer from her crime scene, and the trace on his hands corresponds with the evidence in her box.

She has a choice to make, she has no weapon, still no certificate, but she does have cuffs. Question is, does she risk her life, or does she wait and hope there's police available when the lift starts working again... There was no murder weapon at the scene, so this guy could still be carrying it.

The guy notices she's gone quiet and asks what's up. Natalia tells him that she's feeling a little claustrophobic is all, but he's not happy with the response. There's little time for her to think what she's doing as he reaches into his jacket. She launches herself at the guy, who has to be at least twice her weight! He struggles but she manages, with the element of surprise to pin him to the floor and cuff him before he mustered too much effort. Just then the elevator starts to descend once more, the doors open at the ground floor, she marches out her suspect, and smiles at the shocked looks on Wolfe and Horatio's faces!

**_Another 'written instantly' mini story. I kinda like this one..._**


	5. Stetler

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI:Miami characters._**

**_Someone chose Stetler as they wanted something bad to happen to him, I took a different route...I wanted to show, maybe, a reason (not excuse), as to why he can be such an ass._**

Stetler

Horatio arrives at the scene, he knows the address, Rick Stetler's place. The injured guy is still being stabilized by the EMT's. Stetler is sat in a comfy chair in the corner, he looks up, rolls his eye's and says, 'Horatio' meaning, typical!

Horatio questions Stetler as to who the guy is, and what happened. He gets a non-committal response of, don't know, to both questions. Rick claims he found the fella in his house, in that state. Horatio doesn't believe him at all, and asks to look at Rick's hands. Tentatively Rick shows Horatio, and he notes the cuts and bruises. Horatio raises his eyebrows and says 'and they're from punching the wall?' and leaves to go with the victim to the hospital. Calleigh arrives to process the scene.

At the hospital the victim is linked up to a machine, he's awake but not really able to communicate. There's no I.D on him at all. Horatio sits next to him, telling him it's all going to be ok, and they'd find who done this to him, thinking of Stetler.

After seven hours, a nurse comes in and shakes Horatio, who has dozed off, telling him there's a call for him. He takes the call, it's Calleigh, Stetler's in a holding cell. Still not talking, but the evidence from his hands is...

Going back to the hospital bed Horatio approaches the man in the bed. After helping him sip some water, the guy is ready to talk. He tells Horatio that he's called James, and that Stetler dragged him off the street and beat him up for no reason. Horatio, good at reading people, didn't quite believe his story. Knowing that Stetler can be violent made it viable, but also Rick wasn't stupid.

Back in interview, Rick is sat opposite Horatio, H demands the truth, and Rick smiles. He tells Horatio he doesn't want the truth, he wants rid of him so the truth didn't matter. Horatio is quite hurt and tells Stetler he should know better than that! Horatio tells Rick what James had told him at the hospital. Stetler laughs, 'good old James' he says wryly.

Stetler tells Horatio he's going to tell him the truth, but proving the truth wouldn't be easy. Horatio notices the tears in Stetler's eyes and is now concerned. James is Stetler's older brother, his senior by 15 years. When Rick was only 7, James used to sexually abuse him, and also allow other men in the neighbourhood to do so. It wasn't until Rick was 12 that one day he lashed out, beating someone around the face, that the abuse stopped. Stetler is now crying, and Horatio is looking shocked, this explained, but didn't excuse, Rick's violent behaviour.

He tells Stetler he'll sort it! Horatio goes to the hospital and approaches James and tells him he knows everything. James laughs coarsely and says for Horatio to prove it. Horatio tells him, 'I will' and leaves...

**_Reviews welcome.. Thanks for reading!_**


	6. Valera

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI:Miami characters._**

**_I think someone chose Valera just because it was someone different._**

Valera

It's late, Valera has decided that four hours over time is plenty to prove she'd committed to the lab. She grabs her coat and says bye to the other shift that are already working in the lab. Leaving the building she decides to walk home, it wasn't far and it'd save her the cab fare.

Approaching the corner she notices a shadow, not a normal shadow, the shadow of a person hiding around the corner. Not totally sure that what she was seeing was a person she moved cautiously. Before she reached the corner a woman walking towards her beat her to it. The shadow jumped out, grabbed the woman and dragged her into the alley.

Valera, though not trained in any sort of combat, decided that she couldn't let anyone be attacked and there was no way any help would arrive before something bad happened. Yelling help at the top of her lungs, she bolts around the corner. Grabbing the asailant by the back of his shirt, she drags him off of the woman, who is sobbing heavily. The Man turns and slaps Valera across the face, she's stunned, but doesn't let go, still screaming for help. Why is no one coming!

The man starts to overpower her, she's struggling to keep on her feet. Hoping for some help from he other woman, Valera glances to where she was. The woman is nowhere to be seen, she's gone! Valera was dumbfounded! The attacker had now got his hands around her throat and was squeezing, panic was now setting in... everything was going black, she's struggling to breathe...

Just as she's sure she can last no longer the grip is released. Unable to keep on her feet she slinks to the floor. Looking up to see what had happened to make the attacker release her she saw another figure. Trying to focus she heard a familiar voice..'Maxine?' She looks up, the person standing over her smiles, 'there you are' he says. 'Horatio?' she questions...

**_Thanks for reading, written at high speed!_**


End file.
